Entre Ciel et Terre : Chapitre 16
by angeldeFrance
Summary: Taliah entre au Paradis !


Chapitre 16 : Le paradis

Les anges de la salle de contrôle couraient d'un bout à l'autre du paradis, passant l'information aux autres bureaux, faisant leur possible pour trouver la source du problème. Malaiah tapa son poing sur le tableau de contrôle devant elle.

Depuis quelque jours, voir quelque mois, les choses avaient commencées à changer. Déjà Keliah venait de plus en plus au poste de contrôle pour demander des rapports sur les activité terrestres. Elle avait l'air nerveuse. Mais pourquoi ? Cela personne ne le savait. Après la disparition de Vénael et Taliah, Keliah les avait tenus dans l'ignorance la plus totale. A part ce qu'elle lisait sur son écran, Malaiah, la chef du service de surveillance et de contrôle de la planète, ne savait rien. Elle savait juste que, en dehors de ce grand bureau dont elle n'avait le droit de sortit que pour dormir, les choses étaient différentes. Keliah ne se comportait pas pareil avec les autres anges. De plus, certains qui la côtoyait de près, étaient au courant de tout. Une rumeur disait que le paradis avait été fermé car une force inconnu le menaçait. Mais, cette rumeur, elle venait de l'extérieur. Malaiah avait de plus en plus de soupçons quant à l'attitude de ses frère et à celle de leur Dieu. A chaque fois qu'elle envoyait un messager pour informer Keliah, celui-ci ne revenait pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous cache non d'un chien...?!

Quoi ou qui avait déverrouillé le paradis, telle était la question que tous se posaient à l'instant actuel. Pour Malaiah, la question était plutôt de savoir si Keliah le savait, elle, et pourquoi elle le leur cachait. Décidément, toute cette histoire la rendait nerveuse elle aussi.

-Alors ?! D'où provient l'énergie qui a déverrouillé le Paradis ?

Keliah venait de faire irruption derrière elle. Malaiah s'était habituée à ce genre d'apparition de sa part, elle avait appris à ne plus sursauter.

-Eh bien, ça proviens de quelque part dans la ville de Paris, en France. Si vous voulez plus de précisions, je peux...

-Non c'est très bien comme ça, la coupa-t-elle. Merci, je suis fixée sur l'identité du fauteur de trouble.

-Ah...et..pourrais-je savoir de qui il s'agit ?

Keliah lui lança un regard noir.

-Enfin si vous...si vous voulez, bien sûr.

Elle lui attrapa violemment l'épaule.

-Ah !

-Tu as peur ?

-N..non, affirma Malaiah.

-Ah, ma petite...

Keliah relâcha son étreinte.

-Écoute...Tu n'a jamais été bien forte ma chère Malaiah. Tu est trop émotive pour se qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Si je te tiens de l'ignorance c'est pour te protéger, tu comprend, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mon seigneur.

-Alors maintenant retourne à ton poste sans poser de question, d'accord ?

-A vos ordres !

Keliah quitta la pièce. Cette visite avait laisser un goût amer dans la bouche de Malaiah. Maintenant elle se posait encore plus de question et pour couronner le tout, Keliah l'avait dans le collimateur ! Elle allait devoir se tenir à carreaux pour effacer son erreur. Elle était trop impatiente. Sans doute cela risquait de lui coûter la vie.

Keliah marchait à grands pas dans les couloirs menant à son bureau.

_« Je me suis débrouillée pendant deux ans pour que ces gens-là ne sachent rien et voilà que cette peste de Malaiah se met à poser des questions ! Mais que faire ? Je ne peux pas l'éliminer, je ne peux pas l'hypnotiser et je ne peux pas la tuer non plus ! Raah, mais pourquoi je m'embête comme ça aussi ?! Je réglerais ce problème plus tard, pour l'instant occupons nous de Taliah. » _

-Bon retour, mon seigneur, dit Iremiel, l'assistant personnel de Keliah, en s'inclinant.

-Ouai, répondit Keliah.

Iremiel était un ange plutôt jeune à l'apparence douce et sympathique, malgré ses yeux vairons, un vert et un noir. Il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il s'était dévoué corps et âme à Keliah, avant même que Vénael ne soit capturé. Son grand sourire cachait sa nature intransigeante et autoritaire. Beaucoup s'y était trompés et tous y avait perdu la vie. Keliah lui faisait entièrement confiance et ne remettait pas en cause son jugement. Malgré qu'elle le trouve trop poli, il était fidèle et serviable. Jamais il ne l'aurait trahie.

-Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-C'est bien Taliah. La colonne venait de Paris.

-De toute manière ça ne pouvait être qu'elle non ?

-T'as raison, un humain n'aurait pas survécu à l'utilisation d'un tel sort.

-Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

-Cette garce à réussi à cacher son pouvoir, nous n'avons aucun moyen de la localiser. Soit elle compte monter maintenant, soit elle viendra plus tard, quand on aura baissée notre garde. Dans les deux cas, des soldats seront là pour l'accueillir. Emploi toutes les troupes disponibles ici, et regroupe ceux qui sont déjà sur Terre à Paris.

-A vos ordres.

Iremiel disparut.

_Même si elle arrive ici, elle n'a aucun moyen de trouver Vénael, se rassura Keliah. _

Taliah était cachée derrière un pilier quand Iremiel passa sans la voir. Elle se précipita derrière le suivant. Dix minutes plus tôt alors qu'elle était encore sur la terre Taliah ne savait plus quoi faire. OK, elle pouvait entrer au Paradis, mais comment s'y prendre ? Certainement qu'il suffisait encore une fois d'imaginer y être ou d'inventer une porte. Mais quelle solution était la plus sûre ? Dans les deux cas elle risquait de d'apparaître au milieu d'un couloir, sous le regard d'un ange.

_Bah, ya plus qu'à espérer que ça n'arrive pas._

Elle avait alors inventer une porte en espérant qu'elle ne débouche pas n'importe où. Et finalement, elle était arrivée dans un cul-de-sac.

_Tout est blanc mais ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Je dois vite partir d'ici, mais je n'est aucun moyen de me dirigée. Au filing, encore une fois. Heureusement, grâce au prêtre, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à ma battre en toute discrétion. _

En effet, avant qu'elle ne parte, le prêtre Kelvin lui avait offert des bombes lumineuses pour permettre la fuite, des seringues de somnifères, il lui avait aussi confier des plots d'immobilisation, au cas où elle tomber sur Keliah ou un de ses sous-fifres. La jeune fille était prête à l'affrontement. Mais pour l'instant, elle devait se faire discrète comme une ombre, et même moins que ça. Les anges avaient les sens extrêmement aiguisés. Taliah se faufilait dans le labyrinthe géant qu'était le Paradis. Après avoir marchés quelques minutes et avoir croisés quelques anges armés, elle arriva dans un long couloir sans portes. Peut être la cellule de Vénael était-elle au bout ? La jeune fille le parcourut en courant avec l'espoir au cœur. Par la fenêtre elle aperçu un grand bureau et des machines, plongés dans le noir. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait mais comme il n'y avait personne elle entra. Elle observa les environs, au cas où ce serait un piège.

_Il y a une nuit au Paradis ? _

Soudain elle aperçu une ombre. Elle se cacha par réflexe, mais la femme ne l'avait pas vue. Elle sortit une seringue de somnifère de sa ceinture. Et s'approcha de sa cible. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'aurait pas le temps de crier.

Iremiel était descendu sur Terre avec Keliah. Il regardait l'eau du lac avec attention. Il connaissait les lieux où il serait possible que Taliah se trouve. Il y avait l'hôpital, l'église et le parc, mais aussi le hangars des chasseurs dont il n'était pas parvenu à communiquer la localisation exacte à Keliah.

-Va voir le prêtre, il doit savoir des choses. Quand tu aura fini tu-le. Vous, dit-elle en désignant un petit groupe, allez à l'hôpital et vous débrouillez-vous pour trouver les chasseurs. Moi je reste ici.

-A vos ordres, clamèrent les anges avant de disparaître.

Le prêtre s'était enfermé dans une pièce au font de l'église. Il s'était muni d'un poignard gravé de signe anti-ange et avait dessiner des piège un peu partout. Ainsi l'un de ses bracelets bloquait la faible énergie qu'il dégageait et le second lui permettait de contrôler l'activité des sortilèges. Il avait veiller à ce que Brigitte soit en sécurité. Il entendit un grand bruit : les immenses portes de l'église venaient d'être cassées et étaient retombées lourdement sur le sol. Un ange venait d'entrer. Kelvin recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas peur.

-Cessez de vous cacher, ordonna Iremiel. Je sais que vous êtes ici.

Le prêtre reconnaissait cette voix. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu cet homme, il était en train son plus proche collègue. Il sentit la colère monter. Une lumière brilla sur son bracelet, lui indiquant que ennemi marchait actuellement sur un de ses pièges. Le prêtre sourit. Il n'était pas parvenu à effacer son grand désir de vengeance. A quoi bon lutter ?

_C'est la nature humaine_, pensa-t-il avant de murmurer une formule.

Une faible flamme s'alluma sur le mur. Iremiel se tourna, interloqué. Il eut tout juste le temps de se protéger le visage que la bombe d'huile sacrée explosa. Il sentit sa peau brûler. Le prêtre vint à sa rencontre. Il tremblait, le poignard à la main. Iremiel était essoufflé sur le sol, toute la partie droite du corps noircie par les flammes. Des bouts de son long caban brûlaient encore par terre. Il n'avait pas crier.

-Espèce de monstre...souffla le prêtre. Vous ne devriez pas pouvoir bouger.

-Keliah m'a conféré le pouvoir de ne pas ressentir la douleur.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous essoufflé ? Se moqua-t-il.

-A cause de l'huile sacrée. C'est difficile de nettoyer soit-même son âme.

L'homme se releva. Le prêtre se mis en position de défense.

-N'ayez crainte. Je ne vous tuerais pas tout de suite.

-C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faites...

Il s'élança sur l'ange et lui planta son arme dans l'épaule. Son adversaire ne broncha pas et lui bloqua la main. De la lumière blanche filtrait à travers la plaie. Il ne pouvait plus se servir de son bras.

-Si vous croyez vous en tirer si facilement...

Il retira la lame de sa peau.

-Vous coopérerais de gré ou de force, dit-il en propulsant le prêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il récupéra le couteau tombé par terre et le lança sur le prêtre qui c'était relevé et adossé au mur. L'arme se planta dans sa robe, au dessus de l'épaule. L'ange ne souhaitait pas le blesser. Il s'avança. Une autre lumière brilla sur le bracelet magique.

-Vous, les anges, êtes tellement arrogants.

Le prêtre alluma son briquet américain et enflamma le cercle d'huile sacrée dans lequel Iremiel fut emprisonné.

-Bordel...murmura-t-il.

-Eh bien ? Où est passée votre légendaire diplomatie ?


End file.
